


Lonely

by foxpdf



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lonesome, Longing, Yearning, annarcy, anne x marcy, marcanne, marcy x anne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxpdf/pseuds/foxpdf
Summary: Marcy finds herself lonesome without Anne.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu, Anne Boonchuy/Sasha Waybright
Comments: 11
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place at the end of the sn.2 A finale. There's a lot of flashbacks as-well, so don't be to confused if Sasha starts talking out of no where or something,,, it's prob a flashback.
> 
> This do be my first fanfic tho.... *cries*

Marcy watched Anne bounce away as she went to go join her family, she needed to let her go..right? 

“Always hard to see them go” She heard the king start speaking behind her “I have a proposition for you Marcy, and I think you’d find it very interesting.” 

To be completely honest, Marcy didn’t really care about what the king had to say right now. She just wanted to be left alone.

“Yeah?” Marcy spoke as if she was trying hard to not let her voice crack with tears. 

“ I don’t really want to hear it right now…” 

She walked past the king and into the castle behind him, the king followed after.

“ Marcy you might want to hear me out..”

“I don’t wanna talk right now.”

“Marcy-”

“I DON’T WANT TO TALK RIGHT NOW!”

The castle fell silent, the king stopped in his tracks. He felt his right-hand researcher’s demeanor change.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell…I just” Marcy looked at her shoes before looking at the king once again.

“I just need some time..” 

The king fell back, and stopped pursuing the girl.

“ I understand. Talk to me when you’re ready..”

Marcy escaped into her chambers, locking the door and immediately burying herself in her sheets. 

She felt like crying.

Was she being childish? She was the one who let Anne go...she wanted this. But if that was the case, why did it hurt so much?

Why did her chest feel tight whenever she thought of her friend? Why did her knees get weak whenever she thought of the memories they had together?

She didn’t understand her feelings, she didn’t understand why she felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. She took her pillow and pushed it against her face, hoping that it’d soak up any and every feeling of pain and heartache.

She found herself longing to go back to last night, or even last week. Was that selfish of her? Probably...maybe it was greed. She didn’t know what to call it, but she knew she wanted  _ her _ ..

  
  


_“_ I want **Anne** ….” she heard herself mutter aloud.

Flustered, she quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

She felt her face get hot, was this what she thought it was? Was this...was she?

Marcy shot up from her bed.

_ I need to get out of here. _

She thought. 

_ But how? _

She then fell back into the comfort of her mattress, burying her face in her sheets and peaking up for air. 

Coincidentally her gaze fell on the window of her room. 

“Huh. that’ll work”

She scampered off her bed, falling on the ground and eventually peaking out her window. She lifted her leg and placed her foot on the sill. 

“Just like back at home...right?”

As she pushed off the sill, she felt a wave of nostalgia rush over her. She remembered similar times where she, Anne and Sasha would sneak out for “emergency meetups”.

She still remembered Sasha’s voice…

  * **_The night out_** -



“Okay!! You guys are so slow, I’m officially annoyed.” Sasha yelled out, with two hands on her hips. A Karen pose, if you will.

“Takes a lot to climb out a window sash!” Anne argued while hanging out of her bedroom window.

“It can’t be that bad, I mean, If Marcy can do it so can you”

Marcy watched as her friend carefully placed her foot one in front of the other. She wondered why she was even here…

“WHaaGh!” 

Oh right, for her….

“PFFFT ANNE! OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OKAY?” Sasha ran over to her friend while nearly cracking up.

“Oh! Marcy, did you bring those bandages you always carry around with the cartoon characters?”

“Anime, and no. I didn’t”

“Ugh Well now Anne is bleeding.”

“How was I supposed to know to bring band-aids?”

Sasha shot a look at Marcy, a usual glare. She hated when she did that.

“Whatever, can you help her?” 

Marcy walked over and offered a hand, Anne took it and pulled herself up. Maybe it was a little too hard because when she got on her feet, she tipped over. Falling on marcy.

“Whoa! Whoops sorry mar mar.”

Marcy felt warm...was she red? Why was her face warm?

_ I need to say something, uh right? _

“Oh- you’re- you’re tip-toppity fine!”

_ ANYTHING BUT THAT _

“Hahaha okay.” Anne responded as her usual jolly self. 

“Can you guys stop making out and hurry up?” 

The two separated but continued to hold hands, well, Anne continued to hold her hand. Marcy didn't know why she did that, but she knew that she loved it.

“So you called us here, because?” Anne asked while the group started walking away from the Boonchuy household. 

“There has to be a reason?” Sasha replied.

“DUDE! I CAN’T JUST SNEAK OUT LIKE YOU-”

“But you did right?” 

The three fell silent.

_ This is stupid. _

Marcy felt Anne’s hand tense up, she did that a lot when around sasha. 

“ Can you guys chill out? What if I wanted to just spend time with all of you? Hm?”

The statement fell flat as Sasha was clearly on her phone while saying it. 

“Oh oh oh ! look! There’s a party going on at Chayanne's! We should make an appearance..”

“I don’t know Sash… I don’t really want-”

“Don’t be such a downer Anne! It’ll be fun!”

Marcy thought of saying something but she knew that nothing would stop Sasha...was she a coward for that? Who cared, what she did care about was if Anne was gonna be okay or not.

She glanced over to the girl holding her hand. 

She wore a worried expression as if she were going to die if she stayed out a second longer, which isn’t far from the truth.

Anne’s mother isn’t a force to be reckoned with…

“Hey Sash, how bout’ we just go to 7/11 or something?” Marcy asked. 

_ Please take the bait.. _

Sasha looked at the two with an eyebrow raised.

“What is up with the both of you today?”

“We’re tired?” Anne replied.

Sasha dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out a small wallet patterned with a designer print.

“Where’s the 7/11?” Sasha asked menacingly.

“W-why….? 


	2. The Moon

  
  


Marcy Had just left her room, now heading for the kingdom gates. Where was she going? Was she coming back?

Did that matter?

She hurdled over small shops and businesses, attaching her grappling hook to anything she could. Swinging from each building with a rhythm, till eventually landing on the edge of the kingdom’s borders.

She sat down looking out to the Barbariants, there were only a few. They seemed to have died down after…

_Anne…._

Marcy found herself thinking about the girl once again. She wondered how she was doing, what she was doing.

She thought of her face. She thought of her eyes, the leaves in her hair, the dirty school uniform…her lips. Her chest tightened, she placed a hand on her chest hoping it’d help calm her racing heart.

Has she always felt this way...Has she always been...that..way?

She thought of the times she was with Anne, the times where she’d hold her hands and hug her. The times where she’d kiss her on the cheek or on the hand. She longed to go back to those times.

She longed to see Anne once again. 

A tear...then another...and another.

Soon, Marcy found herself sobbing.

  * \- -



“Sasha we really don’t have to-”

Anne was interrupted by the sound of a can opening. An energy drink.

The three sat down on a nearby curb. Sasha sat in the middle, handing the drink to Marcy, who took a quick sip before handing it back.

“Why’d you get so many? You could’ve just asked me to give you some.” Marcy Questioned.

“Because we aren’t gonna drink your weird gamer juice and this was on the way.” 

_It’s the same brand…_

It was clear that Sasha had never had an energy drink before, but marcy let it go. She was more interested in her reaction. 

She watched as Sasha lifted the carbonated drink to her lips and sipped. And immediately gagged.

“Wh- you- you drink this stuff?”

“Yeah, keeps me up.”

Sasha spits the rest out and hands it to Anne, who looks at the drink before taking a swig.

“ANNE-” marcy reached out in concern.

Anne lowers the can to reveal a sour face gulping down whatever was left.

“Pussy.” Anne coughed out at Sasha.

Marcy bursted out laughing, Anne cleaned herself up and joined her.

Sasha looked at the two, embarrassed.

“I- I can drink that stuff!” Sasha said defensively.

“Dude we were all here when we saw you throw a tantrum, you can’t fool us.”

Sasha got red, Marcy wasn’t sure if it was out of anger or embarrassment. But she knew that it was funny as hell.

“So princess, why’d you get us the beverages in the first place?” Anne asked.

“Yeah sash’ what’s up with that?” Marcy followed, picking up the empty bottle and throwing it in the trash.

“Well, you said your guys were tired and-” Sasha looked at her phone.

“Still feel the same?”

Marcy and Anne looked at each other before realizing that they got played.

Sasha got up from the curb and placed a hand on their shoulders.

“So... ready for that party?”

Marcy sighed and looked over to Anne, who looked back with a worried expression. She then turned her attention to Sasha, before shrugging her hand off her shoulder. 

“We really can’t talk you out of this huh?”

  * \- -



Marcy was alone, It’d been hours since she had left the castle. She started to wonder, If she had left...would they miss her?

_I bet they wouldn’t...I bet I could disappear without a trace_

Marcy looked at her hands, calloused and beaten up. Anne held these.

“Marcy? Are you up here?”

A familiar voice, the king. Marcy looked back and watched as the 12ft newt peaked over the wall.

“What are you doing up here all by yourself?”

Marcy didn’t know how to answer.

“... thinking...I guess…”

“About Anne?..” He replied.

Marcy slumped down into the palms of her hands, sighing.

“..yeah”

The king looked at the fragile girl next to him.

“A friendship involves letting things go, even if it hurts you.”

“You did the right thing.”

Marcy knew that. She understood that she had to let Anne go and It wasn’t like she wasn’t going to see her again. But despite that she still felt….

Empty.

“ You two must’ve been great friends if letting her for a couple weeks makes you feel THIS bad.” The king let out a chuckle, but stopped when he noticed that the human was cryiing.

He sat in silence as the girl weeped. The moon rising as Marcy’s tears fell.

“She was more...wasn’t she?” the king said softly, looking down at Marcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [sobs] k im gonna cry- MAN I STILL GOT MORE


	3. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final installment of Foxpdf's mini fic "Lonely"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter starts as a flashback :0

Sasha, Marcy and Anne stood in front of an off-white door. The sound of muffled pop music seeped through the walls.

Chayanne's house…

Marcy glanced through the living room window, The house wasn’t crowded but it wasn’t empty. However, she couldn’t really tell what she was looking at, the flashing lights consumed most of Marcy’s attention

“This is stupid.” Marcy blurted out while distracted.

“It’s not stupid, it’s fun! Here, look-” 

Sasha dug in her pockets pulling out a packet of glow sticks, she then ripped it open and handed each girl one of their own.

“See? Fun!” 

Marcy looked at her glow stick, cracked it and threw it at Sasha's forehead.

“This is stupid.” 

“Pfffft” Anne turned around and hid her face out of laughter.

Sasha rubbed her forehead before bending down and picking up the stick.

“That’s it. You’re going to this party whether you like it or not.”

_Oops...shouldn’t have done that…_

Sasha takes the two by the wrists and drags them inside. 

“Sasha? Oh my god! Hi!” A teenage girl with platinum blond hair waved from across the room.

“ Chayanne! Hey girl! So what’s the deal with this party?” Sasha walks over to the small girl, Anne and Marcy following close behind. 

Sasha continued to hold a conversation with her white haired friend while the other two stood together, watching. Marcy glanced at Anne, who looked as worried as ever. She wished there was a way to calm her.

Marcy shot Anne a soft, comforting look before reaching over to grab Anne’s left hand. Anne nodded back, giving Marcy a silent confirmation to sweep her away.

The two slowly backed away from the conversation, eventually making their way to the other end of the room. 

“What now?” Anne asked, holding Marcy’s hand.

“Let’s get out of here.”

\-----

It was now the next day, the sun crept up Marcy’s legs slowly waking her up with it’s warmth. Yesterday felt like a blur to the girl, the entire week felt like a blur.

A knock at the door.

“Uhm- Hello??” Marcy yelled, clearly half awake.

“ Marcy?”

_Lady Olivia?_

“Uh- yes! On my way- just give me a second!”

Marcy quickly got dressed in her regular attire, fumbling to the door as she put on her right boot. She quickly opened the door, resting on the frame.

“H-hey...did..did you need something?” 

The small newt scanned the girl before speaking.

“The king requests your presence.”

“Oh- oh okay! Yeah I’ll be there in a minute-” 

Olivia turned around, glancing back before returning to the throne room.

“Your cape is on fire.”

“WHAT- HOW? THERE WASN’T EVEN ANY FIRE-”

Marcy ran through the hall trying to put out the flames, Lady Olivia flapped the flames as an attempt to put them out.

Eventually the flames were extinguished, Olivia and Marcy then found themselves out of breath.

“Huff- huff- huff- it’s nice to have you back commander Wu.”

Marcy looked at Olivia surprised. Olivia dusted herself off and straightened her back.

“You know, I can always lend an ear if you need me to.”

“Like... like a friend?”

Lady Olivia turned around and looked at marcy with a reassuring look, she then placed a hand on marcy’s head.

“Like a friend.”

Marcy’s ears perked up and she stood up and started walking to the throne room with Olivia next to her.

“That’s great because I’ve been meaning to ask you about something!” 

“What’s that?” Oliva replied.

The two continued to chat until they arrived at the throne room. 

Marcy was content, she knew that she’d be okay, she knew that Anne would be okay too.

_Don’t forget me boonchuy, I’ll be back I promise._

\------

It had been about an hour since Anne and Marcy escaped the party, they found their way onto the roof of Chayanne’s house. The two sat next to each other staring at the sky, hoping to spot a shooting star.

“So, what are you gonna do when you grow up?” Anne asked while staring at the dark sky.

Marcy looked at Anne, caught off guard by the question.

“I- I don’t know... I guess I never really thought about it.”

“Whaaaatt?? you haven’t even thought of your future partner?” Anne joked.

“My future partner?”

“Yeah! Your partner in crime, your other half, your one in a million, you-”

“Okay okay! I get it!” Marcy stopped her, giggling.

She propped her forearms on her knees, crossing them over each other, then continued.

“I guess they’d have to be nerdy enough to understand my references.” Marcy chuckled. 

“But seriously? They’d have to be kind and sweet. Fearless. Cute.” Marcy glanced up at Anne who was looking directly at her.

They locked eyes for a bit before Marcy looked away out of embarrassment. 

“That’s easy, anyone can be that-” Anne joked.

“Even me! Look, let me prove it to you.” Anne reached over and held Marcy’s left hand, she then took her right pinky and hooked it onto Marcy’s. 

“I here now declare to be your partner in crime!”

“W-what??” Marcy felt her face burning up, she knew Anne didn’t mean anything in _that_ way… but still.

“You heard me, until we find our second halves. Let’s be each other's halves.” Anne said joyfully.

Marcy started blushing ferociously. “O-okay”

“Promise?” Anne replied.

“...I promise.” Marcy said softly.

-FIN-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, I know it's not terribly angsty but... I had fun writing it :D

**Author's Note:**

> marcyyyy!!!! my poor baby :(((( 
> 
> jkajsd we havent even started tbh


End file.
